Pernille and Mirabelle in forks
by lucylovejane
Summary: post breaking dawn and during lost hero rated t beacause of minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Pernilles POV**

"Hello" a perky girl said,"I'm Mirabella, I am a demigod, I'm staynig in the hermese cabin because my mom doesn't have one. I'm a daughter of Iris, I have photocopy memory, the power to change my hair color when I want it and I can disintegrate monsters with rainbows."

I choked on air.

"disintegrate monsters with rainbows?"

the girl laughed,

"It's a gift" she said. I laughed along with her

"How old are you?" I asked quickly

"Twelve, you?"

"Same! I'm Pernille!" I said happily

Then Mirabella gasped, at something above my head

"Pernille" she said quietly. "you've just been claimed."

~~~~~two years later~~~~~

**Mirabellas POV**

I was running, pain stitched my side as I ran deeper and deeper in the woods..

I stopped,

I had heard somone,

"Pernille?" I said hopefully

"WAKE UP!" Pernille yelled into my ear. My eyes shot open as I hit my head on the bunk above me.

"gosh, Pernille don't scare me like that!". I looked at Pernille, Pernille had red hair and blue eyes and freckles that came with a mischievous grin. I looked at my nightstand, sure enough all of my drachmas were gone. darn, that 14 year old daughter of hermes had stolen them while I was sleeping. "Pernille, give them back or I will make your cabin PINK for a month!" Pernille silently dumped my 25 drachmas on to my lap. I wasn't fooled. "Not the chocolate ones, Pernille."

"Oh My Gods Mirabella, It is IMPOSSIBLE to prank you."

I giggled, I knew every prank in the book, literally I read _The hermes book of pranks_ I also, thanks to dedication and photocopy memory (thank my mom) made 5 copies and dealt them out to my fellow brothers and sisters, we were better at pranks then the hermes cabin. I grabbed my magic hairbrush and brushed it through my dull brown hair. DULL BROWN HAIR! dammit my hair went back to its original color. I willed it to be hunter green and (of course) my hair became hunter green. Now for my outfit. It was changing to my usual outfit thanks to the brush. a hunter green jacket, hunter green jeans and hunter green knee-high boots. and of course a grey tank-top. I smiled

"break fast in 10, oh and for a daughter of iris, you're not so colorful." she pointed out as she slipped out the door. she had been saying the same line since we were twelve.

I looked at my hair brush. It was a gift from my mother. It would change my outfit and hair style(not hair color, I can handle that on my own) if I ran it through my hair. and if I wanted it to It would turn into a celestial bronze boomerang. I shoved It into my bag. my bag had no clothes (thanks to the hair brush) instead It had celestial bronze throwing knives and some toiletries. It also had sandwiches, lots and lots of sandwiches. peanut butter and jelly, gluten-free. they smelt wonderful. they were also the only things I could eat. Pernille was allergic to peanuts and would steal all my other foods. and I was gluten intolerant instead of dyslexic. I loved teasing Pernille with difficult words, but that also meant Pernille could tease me by eating cake. yep, we had one good friendship.

**hey readers! hoped you liked it. Its my first fanfiction and Im gonna need some tips, feel free to comment! won't continue if the stories don't get at least 5 likes.**


	2. Chapter 2 the town of cutlery

**lol I didn't even wait for 5 min befor I added another chapter. 5 likes? im crazy! please review and I know i didn't say it in the first chapter but: I don't own percy jackson or twighlight**

~~~~few hours later~~~~~

**Mirabellas POV**

~~~~flash back~~~~~

I looked Into the envelope. and read the beautifully written script.

Mission: Find Perseus Jackson

Destination: Forks, Washington

Crew: Mirabella Martinez, Pernille Latino and George Swan

Real story: You are going to forks to pass on info about percys whereabouts you will be staying with Georges uncle.

Cover story: Because of Georges break up his mother sent him and his adopted twin sisters to Forks for a change of scenery and for George to stop crying about his ex-girlfriend

Additional notes: Mirabella has to make her hair the same color as Pernilles.

~~~~Flashback end~~~~~

Thanks to Annabeth wanting to find percy, I was in train booth with George and Pernille, Pernille was asleep and George went to the bathroom. I am still mad about the hair color but as soon as I finished reading the note I found a loophole. the script said: Mirabella has to make her hair the same color as Pernilles.

So I simply did that. I got up walked over to Pernille, and placed my hand on her head. in a flash, both of us had light blond hair, the only difference was that I had a hunter green highlight on the left side of my head.

…

Pernille is gonna FREAK.

**Pernille POV**

I looked up at Mirabella, she was leaning over me with light blonde hair and hunter green streak on the left side of her head. I got mad.

"Mirabella you're supposed to have the same hair color as me!" I yelled. Just then George walked in the train booth. He stared at me. I could feel my heart melting away. George had black hair and warm brown eyes, which was unusual since He was a son of he was HOT. and he had one perfect tan.

"Wow, nice hair Pernille, I didn't know you could dye hair so fast!"he said blushing, I blushed from the compliment, He liked my hair! wait. DYE IT!

"MER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" I yelled

"relax perry Its just blonde." Mirabelle said sweetly

"IM GONNA KILL YOU MER, FIRST YOU DYE MY HAIR AND THEN YOU CALL ME _**PERRY**_" I screamed


End file.
